The cowboy and mermaid
by The Amazing Sugarpie
Summary: I mean... merman... anyway, he didn't stop to rest…or to pee because he was searching for something which was way more important than resting…or peeing. Don't ask, just read!


Yes….this is the proof of me stepping into the dark side… I was tomato red when I wrote this… enjoy~

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He has been riding on the back of his horse for…God knew how long. His back hurt like hell and his butt felt like…well, like it was about to fall off anytime soon, but he didn't stop to rest…or to pee because he was searching for something which was way more important than resting…or peeing.

He rode through mountains, desert and several shopping malls, but he still hadn't found the most important something in the world, and it's by the way not a something it was a someone… I mean, it was someone… he was now riding through another dessert, it was night and not a single cloud to block the moon from shining upon him.

He reached the beginning of a thick forest, the atmosphere around the forest screamed out that it was enchanted and all the-you-don't-want-to-come-into-this-forest, but since our hero can't read the atmosphere nor had he ever found the book about how to read the atmosphere… he left his horse near one of the trees and went into the forest, curious.

The trees were thick and tall, under them our hero couldn't see the night sky, but he kept going deeper into the mysterious forest. It was quiet in the forest, not a single animal awake all he could smell was earth, grass and leather from his own clothes.

He reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, it was breathtaking. It even took the breath away from a hero like him. Some clouds had moved in front of the moon and were blocking the light. Our hero recovered from the breathtaking moment and started to slowly walk into the clearing.

There was a lake in the middle of the big clearing, our hero thought he saw something in the middle of the lake, but shoved the thought into the back of his mind. He continued, slowly walking to the edge of the lake. That was when his breath was taken… again. The clouds had decided they didn't want to block the beautiful moon anymore and was now gone.

The lake was lightened by the moon and now lit up the whole clearing. In the middle of the lake there was a person standing, he was standing still as if he was a statue, his skin was glowing thanks to the moon and the water. His beautiful green eyes were half-lidded and his head was tilted up, he was gazing longing up at the moon, searching for answers.

He was whispering quietly to himself ''where are you, you bloody git?'' his unicorn of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splash and felt the water around him move. He quickly turned to see what or who it was, and he froze. He couldn't believe the bloody git actually was there, right in front of his eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind: run.

Our hero could only stare at the beautiful creature in front of him, his only thought was: mermaid. This…this…. Mermaid, was as beautiful as one… maybe even more. He didn't breath, he did nothing, he could only stare. Then the beautiful mermaid spoke, it was such a soft whisper that our hero had to try hard to hear what the…mermaid said ''where are you, you bloody git?'' our hero's eyes widened in shock - he had indeed heard it – this was who our hero had been looking for, this was that someone who was more important than resting and peeing.

Our hero stepped into the lake, the water was cold and reached him up to his waist, not that he cared. The beautiful mermaid – who was by the way not a real mermaid, but just as beautiful as one… or more – turned quickly around, froze in shock and stepped a small step backward. The mermaid (?) suddenly turned around and begun to – or at least tried to – run/swim away from our hero.

Our hero didn't want to lose Mr. mermaid (?) and quickly started to run after him. Thank General Winter our hero is physically stronger then the mermaid (?) and quickly made his way to him. Our hero grabbed the mermaids arm and dragged the mermaid into a tight embrace.

The mermaid –who isn't a mermaid – tried to free himself from the iron grip, but when he tried our hero only tightened the embrace. The mermaid was now tomato red and if he was Romano and Spain was there then Spain would have cooed over how cute he was and that he looked like a tomato.

Our hero whispered out in a husky, low voice that sent shivers down the mermaid ''I missed you''

The mermaid only answered back, still red and all ''bloody git''

That was when our hero gripped the mermaids shoulders, turned him around so they were facing each other and brought his lips down to the mermaid's into a dominate kiss filled with many feelings, lust, love, longing and of course a little aggressiveness… it tasted like burger, but that's another story…

The mermaid – actually he was a merman - couldn't control himself, he began to kiss our hero back while wrapping his arms around our hero's neck, playing with some of his hair. Our hero moan in the kiss, with made the mermaid moan. Our hero used that opportunity to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue into the mermaids' mouth.

They broke apart after a while and panting while staring into each other's eyes. ''you are never leaving me again'' our hero finally whispered, he was only answered with a 'humph'. Our hero couldn't help, but lean in for another kiss…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

This was so embarrassing to write!

Do you know why? Because I –the author- haven't even had MY first kiss!

I thought I was going to die of heart attack, so did you like it? Please review, okay~?

By the way, sorry this was something I wrote while pulling an all-nighter…


End file.
